Amaya's Peace
by candradex
Summary: Amaya was abandoned as an infant and left by herself in an old burned down shrine. She is now 16 and finding her biological parents is the only thing on her mind. Will taking a journey to her past reveal who they truly are?
1. Introduction to Amaya

**Hello and welcome! This is not my very first post on this website but it is my first on this account! (I have another account that I just can't seem to log into anymore *sigh* it's just been too long for me to remember anything lol). I was just sitting on the couch watching Inuyasha (again) the other day and I couldn't help but feel sad because I miss it way too much! Somehow I found myself on fanfiction and remembered how much I enjoyed writing. So I have decided to make my own little fan fiction of Inuyasha. This takes place years after the last episode where *spoiler alert* Kagome was finally able to go back to the feudal era and decides to stay forever with the love of her life and her dearest friends. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Amaya**

 _My name is Amaya Ikina. I'm just your average 16 year old girl trying to get through the highs and lows of high school. Except I have this secret that eats at me everyday. I was abandoned when I was just an innocent little baby._

 _I was found on an ancient shrine in Tokyo, Japan that has been vacant for many years. Without a note... Without a single hint of why or how I got there. It was a miracle that I was even saved before I starved to death. No one goes near the shrine. Not after a terrible tragedy that happened way before my birth. The shrine had mysteriously caught up in flames sadly killing everyone inside it. They say the spirits of the lost souls still haunt the place. That's why no one thinks of stepping foot on the property._

 _A young man by the name of Hikaru Ikina heard my cries while he was passing by. Many before him heard me too but just continued on - too afraid to see what was hiding within. He ran instantly, following my shrieking, eager to comfort and soothe me. He found me laying beside a well nearly turning blue. He took me in his arms and the crying stopped immediately. He looked around to find who I belonged to but there was no one in sight. When he went to the authorities he was told that they could not locate my parents and that I would have to be taken to an adoption agency immediately. Hikaru knew he found me for a reason and felt responsible for my well being so sending me away was not an option. He knew taking me in as his own and raising me up would be the right thing to do. And he did just that with the help of his wife Mino._

 _I love my foster parents with all my heart but I will always have the burning desire to find out who my real parents are. Any normal teen would be heartbroken if their parents abandoned them like I was but something in my heart tells me it wasn't their choice._

 _I'm determined to find them._

 _But wher_ _e do I begin..._

* * *

 **Yes, that was very short! lol. This is just an introduction to the protagonist, her life and her background story. The first real chapter is in the works and should be up in no time. Thank you so much for reading and hope you find this interesting enough to continue to come back for updates! Also, please leave a review on your thoughts. It would be much appreciated! Thank you! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 1

**It's 1am and I'm still awake editing this... I'm so tired. MUST. SLEEP...**

* * *

 **Dreams or Reality?**

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

 _zzZZzzzZZzz_

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

 _Ugh is that my alarm?_

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

 _Please no._

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

"ALRIGHT. ALRIGHT, I'M UP!"

*Slaps the snooze button*

8:45AM

"OH MY GOD I'M LATE! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP. OH MY GOD I'M SO DEAD!" My teacher is going to KILL ME. What am I going to do?! I can feel Mino watching me buzz around my room trying to collect all my belongings. You'd think she'd be used to this behaviour by now. I've been so tired lately from staying up so late. The time just flies by when i'm surfing through countless news articles on the web trying to find SOMETHING about my past...

"I tried sweetheart, you just sleep like a rock. Not even a hurricane could wake you. I've called the school and told them you'll be missing your first period class. Let's not make this a habit OK?" she says, smiling sweetly at me. My poor mother. She's such a saint always watching over me like that. _What would I do without you?_

"Thank you. I love you!" I give her a quick kiss on the cheek and grab my packed lunch from her hands. "Don't wait up for me tonight, I'll be home late! Have some things I have to do after school. Bye!" I briefly hear Mino sigh in response as I race out the door.

Tonight I'm going to visit the old shrine, the same one I was found in when I was just baby. Apparently there's not much left from the fire but I can't pass up the chance of possibily finding some clues that my father may have missed.

I stop in front of the shrine entrance on my way to school. "Higourashi" I read on a sign. _Hmm, I wonder if the people who died here knew of my parents?_ Another question to add to the list of unanswered ones I have already. _If only they were alive_.

* * *

 **RING RING**

"Okay everyone. Please make sure to read through chapters 1 to 5. There's a test and assignment coming up soon. Be prepared."

Blah blah BLAH. I am SO glad to be getting out of here. I've been waiting for that last bell to ring all day. The day is finally OVE- "Amaya!" hmm? Oh right, friends...

"Hi Yumi. How's it going?" maybe if I quickly pull stuff out of my locker and place it in my bag really fast she'll realize I'm in a rush... Or not care.

"Nothing UM slow down missy where do you think you're going?" I can feel her death glare shooting beams into the back of my head.

"HAH um..." come on Amaya think of something fast "I just have so much work to do. I'm really swamped and I-"

"Stop right there." uh oh, what have I done? "You look like you haven't slept in days. I barely see you around... The girls and I are worried about you. There's a party tonight and you're coming. You NEED this."

She's right. I've been so distant lately... It sounds like fun but this is more important. "I don't want to make any promises I can't ke-"

"See you at 9 girly! I'll pick you up! Muah!" before I can argue with her she's out the front doors. That Yumi, so persistent.

9:00pm is pretty far away from now... I'm sure I'll have enough time to snoop around the shrine a bit and still make it home on time to get ready for the party. _Right?_

I arrive at the front gate staring at the long staircase. Suddenly I'm too nervous to move. I've been waiting for this all day and I'm choosing now to chicken out?

 _Am I seriously ready for this? Should I even be here?_ The longer I stand there the more doubtful I become. _Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe I should just go home_.

I turn around and stare at the sunset peaking between the houses. _You're pathetic. How will you ever find out more information if you're such a wuss? What could possibly go wrong?_

And then something hit me.

Literally.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Little Boy**

What the heck just touched me?

"Hey what's the big idea!" I yell as I turn around to see who's behind me.

I see no one. I look left, then to the right. I even span around but there is no one near me. Then I look down and notice a vibrant red bouncy ball. But where is the child? This couldn't have just came and hit me from no where.

"Maybe this is a sign." I draw my attention back to the long staircase. "Maybe someone is expecting me." That was all I needed to tell myself to start walking up. I picked up the ball and started to make my way to the place I've visited many times in my dreams.

As I arrived at the top I peek around but I don't see a soul. Everything has collapsed and was burned to an ugly black and gray by the fire. An overwhelming sadness takes over my body as I think of the innocent lives that were lost in their own home... How could this have possibly happened?

"Hello, is anyone there?" No response. I don't know why I expect someone to answer me. Clearly if a child did throw this at me they're hiding. "Are we playing hide and go seek? Would you like me to find you or can you come out?"

Suddenly the sound of a child's laughter echoed around me and a cold wind chilled me to the bone. The speed of the wind made my hair fly around uncontrollably making it impossible for me to see what's around me. Dear god, I'm so afraid that I can't even move. I'm holding the ball so tight it could pop in my hands any second.

And just like that the wind stopped and the child's laughter began again. I turned my head to the right instantly, following the sound, and noticed a small shack and a large tree that I didn't notice before. It was completely intact as though it wasn't even effected by the fire at all. It looked like there was a light shining inside the little house. I need to see where it's coming from!

I ran to the doors and yanked them open, nearly having a heart attack from what was inside.

"AAHHH!" I threw the ball.

There was a little boy who looked maybe 10 staring at me waving. He had light brown hair and bright blue eyes and he was wearing black pants and a white button down shirt.

I probably wouldn't be hyperventilating at this moment if it wasn't for the fact that the ball went right through him as if he wasn't even real.

"Hi, friend!" Friend?

"Who are you?" I feel so detached from my body that the words scared me when they escaped my mouth.

His smiled turned into a frown and the saddness in his eyes broke my heart. "You don't remember me Mina?"

"I'm sorry, I really don't remember who you are. I think you have me mistaken for someone else, my name's Amaya. What's your name?" The light I saw earlier started to shine brighter and it was coming from behind him. There was an old well and the strange bright light was shining from inside of it! What is going on!?

"It doesn't really matter, it's time to go. I'll see you later!" And then he jumped into the well and the light disappered with him.

"OH MY GOD. ARE YOU OKAY?" I screamed as I ran to the well. Looking into the well all I saw was dirt and darkness. The boy was gone.

Am I going crazy? I must be.

"Maybe the stories are true and that was a ghost" GAH. That gives me the creeps. "I need to get out of here." I checked my phone to see the time. "IT'S 6 ALREADY? SHIT. I WON'T BE READY ON TIME."

How did I spend so much time here and did not notice?

I started to run.

I raced the sunset all the way home thinking about a little bright eyed boy.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Party**

Finding something to wear took a while...

I think I tried on about five different outfits before I finally made a decision. I ended up choosing to wear a high wasted red skirt, a v-neck long sleeved black top and a pair of black flats. Now time for my hair and make-up. Walked into the bathroom and starred at myself in the mirror.

"God it's going to take a lot of concealer to hide those dark circles" I just need more sleep.

I decided to go with a nude eye with winged eyeliner and a red glossy lip. I check my phone to see the time. 8:30pm. Perfect! Just enough time for my hair.

I grabbed the bun on top of my head and carefully let my long black hair free. I could leave it just like that and still look pretty decent but I told myself I'd actually try today. So I took the straightening iron in my hand and began to glide it through my hair.

"D-DAMN hunny you looking fine!" I turned my head to see Yumi with her arms crossed leaning against the frame of my bathroom door appraising my outfit with her eyes. She was wearing a pair of light washed ripped jeans with a white sleeveless crop top to show off her belly ring and a pair of white flats. The white really compliments her tanned skin, blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Are you sure? It's not too much?" I'm starting to feel a little self concious. Yumi is so gorgeous, every boy kills to be with her. My self esteem literally drops when she enters a room.

"Don't be silly. No offense but I haven't seen you look this good in a while. It's about time girlfriend! Now let's get going we're already late for the party! Let's go!" Always so impatient...

"Okay okay just this last piece of hair and... Done! I'm ready!" grabbed my cellphone and my black clutch and ran down the stairs behind Yumi.

"Mom, dad, I'm leaving!" They really think I'm just going out to the movies with my friends and then having a sleepover at Yumi's. If I told them where I'm really going Lord knows I wouldn't be allowed out of this house tonight.

"Okay hunny, call us when you get to Yumi's. Have a good night ladies and be safe! Love you."

"Love you too dad!"

* * *

As soon as we get there we can hear the bass of the music playing and the sound of the crowd of people talking. "Wow it's already nuts in there! You sure this is what you want to do tonight?"

"Amaya don't be a wuss. We've been waiting for this moment our whole lives. When else are we going to get the privilage of going to a house party?" She's looking at me like I've lost my mind now, "Besides, Lily and Sara are already in there waiting for us!"

I smile, "You're right i'm being ridiculous. Let's do this!"

We hopped out of the car and head straight to the front door. As soon as we opened it my mouth dropped, there must have been about a hundred people in there. People were dancing, falling on the floor, laughing, making out in different corners of each room, the list goes on and on. I'm starting to regret this decision because not only am I feeling claustrophobic but i'm starting to wonder what I'm going to do at this place anyway.

"Hey guys you made it!" It was Sara and Lily was right behind her. She was wearing a tight fitted cotton dress in gray which had a turtle neck and no sleeves. Her black hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing cute little black heels with a pointed a toe. Lily was the one out of the four of us who the most underdressed. But that's Lily for you, she doesn't care for skirts, dresses or for boys to even look at her. She was wearing black jeans with a purple plaid top. Her dirty blonde hair was in a braid to the side of her head and she was wearing black and white converse.

"Let me get you guys a drink!" says Lily.

"I'm okay honestly, I won't be drinking tonight. I'm not a fan really." And this is the truth. I hate the feeling and the taste so why bother right?

"Awe okay. What about you Yumi?"

"I'm driving your ladies butts home so no drinks for me tonight." She's a beauty but definetly not a bimbo.

And then we all seperated. Yumi went to go find her boyfriend, Lily went to the back yard and Sara tagged a long to smoke a cigarette. This left me alone. Fantastic. So I decided to find a bathroom. I walked upstairs and went through the first door I saw. Oh, this is a bedroom. Looks pretty big too, wow. No one was around so I decided to snoop around, why not?

I turned on the light and the first thing I saw was this big king sized bed in the middle of the room. I started to walk towards it but then I heard someone behind me.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" uh oh.

"Uh, i'm sorry I was just looking for the washroom."

"Well this definietly isn't the washroom," he laughed "but since we're in here..." He closed the door behind him. I can feel my hands starts to shake. He started to walk closely to me and I walked backwards away from him. "Your name is Amaya right?" I nodded. "Well you're very beautiful. My name's Corbin, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." My back hit the wall and he was now 2 inches from my face. I can smell the alcohol off his breath.

"How do you know who I am?" Amaya this isn't this time to ask stupid questions, what are you thinking?  
"My best friend is dating Yumi so I hear a lot about you. You're so stunning." He brushes the back of his hand against my cheek.

"I-I just need to use the washroom, if you'll excuse me please..." he was not having it. He put his hands on my arms pushing me into the wall so I couldn't move "please let me go."

"You're not going anywhere sweety," he said with a devilish smile "let me have one kiss first."

He started to get closer and I did the only thing I could do, kicked him where it really hurts.

"GAH WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He instantly fell to the floor. "You bitch! Come back here!"

I ran out the bedroom door, down the stairs and out the front door. I could not be here any longer, I need to get home. I ran as far as I could before I needed to catch my breath. I texted my friends and told them I left early because I didn't feel well and walked the rest of the way home. Alone. In the dark.

* * *

I started to pass the Higourashi shrine but I noticed the bright light from before. Is the little boy back? Is this his way of getting my attention? Maybe it was the adrenaline still running through my body but something gave me the courage to run up there without even thinking. I ran straight to the little shack beside the tree and slammed open the door. The little boy was not there but the light was shining brighter than ever. I have to see what this is... I walked over to the well and peared inside. Didn't see anything else besides the light.

Then I heard a giggle from behind me.

I went to turn my head but it was too late, something pushed me right inside and I was falling and falling inside the well...


	5. Chapter 4

**Beyond The Well**

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness.

Holy crap, where am I? What happened?

I feel the ground for my clutch. I take out my phone and turn on the flashlight option.

"GAH" all I see are bones! I jump up and wipe off the durt from my body.

With a shaking hand I direct the light around me. I'm surrounded by four dirty, muddy walls. Then I direct the light up where it reveals an opening. I turn off my light and notice a beautiful night sky. My god I must have fell into the well but how? My head hurts too much to think I must have hit it on the way down.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Not a single response. I don't know what I expected anyway it's not like anyone would be around at this time. All I can hear is the chirping of crickets and the sounds of the wind blowing.

Alright I guess that's that. I'm going to have to climb my way out of here. I tucked my clutch into the waist band of my skirt and starting to climb up the well's walls.

"Woah what happened to the shrine..." I got to the top and what I saw was not what I expected. I was surrounded by a forest. Okay if I wasn't scared before I am DEFINIETLY terrified now. I turned my flashlight back on. "Where should I go..." Doesn't matter. Whichever way I pick I'll still be lost. "Straight it is then."

I looked at my phone to see the time. 12:00AM and of course I have no signal. My parents and friends are going to be so worried. It's already midnight and there's no way for me to reach them. This is how scary movies start isn't it. "Is this how I'm going to die? Alone in a forest because I didn't want to make out with that disgusting boy?" I started to cry. "Why me?" I fell to my knees and dropped my phone causing the light to shine against a tree that was in front of me. As I was sobbing I heard a little boys voice.

"Mina, don't cry, it's okay." I look up and I see the little boy from the shrine standing in front of me.

"You!" I screamed, sobbing even louder than before. "I remember! This is your fault. You pushed me!"

"Yes Mina but don't worry. You're home now." Home? Is this boy crazy? "I have to go but I wanted to make sure you're okay. I'm so happy you're here. I will see you later."

"Wait! Please tell me your name?"

"Kane" And he disappeared.

"NO!" I was crying so loud my body was shaking. I fell to the ground. This can't be happening.

"Hello?" A strangers voice said from the darkness, "Who goes there?"

I stopped cryin and wiped my face, picked up my phone and got off the ground.

Shining my light in the direction of the voice I see a boy who looked to be around my age dressed in weird clothing. He had on a navy blue suikan with matching hakama and a black sash around his waist.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" How do I even begin to answer that?

"My name is Amaya. I'm lost and don't know where to go. Can you please help me?"

He came closer.

He had dark long hair that was tucked behind his ears that looked very similar to those of an elf. His skin was very pale and he looked really tall. Wow is he ever handsome. His eyes, that were a beautiful caramel, looked very confused. He was looking me up and down and then raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why are you dressed in such weird clothing?" Is he for real?

"Uh hey I can say the same thing about you buddy!"

He leaned his head to the side and a smile creeped upon his lips.

And then I had the pleasure of hearing a small chuckle escape from his mouth.

"Nevermind that. Follow me to my village. I'll give you a place to rest and I'll help you find your way home tomorrow. But answer me this," He chuckled and placed a hand to his chin as if he was thinking. "It's not safe for a human girl such as yourself to be wandering on your own at this time. Were you trying to get yourself killed?" He flashed a wicked grin showing his fangs. What is this guy? Is he not human?

"Okay no. I was definietly not trying to die." I just glared at him.

"Mhmm."

"To be honest I don't remember why I'm out so late..." This makes me so sad. How can I not remember?

"You need rest, I'm sure you'll remember in the morning. Follow me."

I walked along side the strange boy making sure to keep three feet of distance between us.

"So uhh-" I peeked at him through the corner of my eye, "what are you?"

"What am I?" he just looked at me like i've lost my mind "well i'm a demon of course."

"A what now?" He's joking right?

"That shouldn't be so hard for you to believe. There's plenty of demons walking around. I'm one of many." he furrowed his brow. Better cover your ass quick Amaya. Shit.

"Oh yeah uh no uh sorry I just wow I must have hit my head really hard." Yeah let's just pretend I hit my head so hard that it made me stupid.

He just peeked at me through the corner of his eye but I think he bought it.

"So what's your name?"

"Toru."

"Well nice to meet you Toru." I smiled at him and he just nodded.

We arrived at a village that I've never seen before. The houses looked very old and they were surrounded by yards and yards of crops. Toru led me into the first house we saw. He lit a fire and laid down some blankets for me.

"There you go." he smiled at me, "hope that will be good enough for the night. I will see you in the morning. I will be in the hut right next to this one." He turned around and began to walk towards the door.

"Toru?"

He turned around to look at me "yes?" he said. He tilted his head to the side.

"Thank you for everything, I really appreciate this." I smiled.

He just nodded once again with a straight face and walked out the door.

I slid under the covers and closed my eyes.

"This is probably just all a weird dream. When I wake up in the morning I'll be home in my bed looking back on this and laughing."

Oh, I wished this were true.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Girl From the Well**

 _I'm trapped in a dark room and pinned to the wall by someone I cannot see in front of me._

 _Their breath smells like beer and their touch is rough. This must be Corbin... How did he find me? I thought I escaped!_

 _"Just one kiss sweetheart, come on..." he whispered in my ear._

 _My whole body was raised in goosebumps._

 _"GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

I quickly opened my eyes and noticed I was sitting up waving my arms around.

"It was just a dream. Thank god it was just-" I stopped what I was saying to take in my surroundings. I'm not home and i'm not in my room... The nightmare that I thought I had about being lost... It was real.

Suddenly all the memories of last night came flooding back to me and I remembered what happened and how I got here. I fell into the well and woke up in this strange place... How do I get back?

I jump out of bed when I hear the door being opened.

"Good morning child" says a woman I've never seen before "I hope you slept alright. I know the floor isn't the comfiest place to rest." She smiled apologetically and stuck out a hand at me. I took her hand in mine and gave it a firm shake.

"No worries." I replied. It was the only thing I could make out considering I was still in shock of where I was.

"Toru came to me and my husband this morning and told us he found you wandering the forest all on your own last night." I nodded. "He also mentioned you may have bumped your head. Are you alright? Do you have any cuts?"

I quickly looked over my body and noticed some cuts on my hands and knees. The lady came over and motioned for me to sit. I sat back on my make shift bed and she sat next to me. She took a cloth, dipped it in a pale of water and gently started to clean my wounds.

"Thank you ma'am" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You can call me Kagome. I'm the priestess that watches over this village." I nodded. "My husband and I are going to help you get home. But I need you to help us help you so please tell us everything you remember." I hung my head down in embarassment.

"You're going to think I'm crazy..." There's no way they'll believe me if I tell them the truth.

I heard the door move and looked up to see a man with silver hair enter the room.

"Heh, that's what you think. There's no such thing as crazy around here. Isn't that right Kagome?" He says as he sat in front of us giving Kagome a wink.

"This is true Inuyasha." she replies. "This is my husband by the way." She says to me while pointing at Inuyasha. She then focused her attention back to my wounds. "Many years ago I was found in the same forest as you were and let me tell you I was a long way from home as well. I fell through a well and found myself in Inuyasha's forest completely confused. So I'm sure your story can't be more crazier than mine!" She laughed. I grabbed her hand and her attention was focused on me now. She stopped laughing instantly.

"Did you just say you fell through a well too?" I can't believe this. They might actually be able to help me get home! Kagome just stared at me blank faced. I looked at Inuyasha.

"Too?" he questioned.

"Yes yes!" I started to tear up because I was so happy. I quickly told them everything that happened last night. From the party to following the light and being pushed into the well. To waking up here and seeing Kane and being found by Toru. "That is why I didn't think you would believe me but if Kagome-" I looked at her but she was just staring at Inuyasha and he was staring at her too.

"What's your name child?" Kagome finally speaks.

"Amaya." I reply.

"How old are you?" she looks like she's about to cry as she says this.

"I'm sixteen." She looks at Inuyasha.

"Please excuse us for a moment." She says as she gets up and walks outside with Inuyasha following right behind her.

Maybe she was joking...

 _Oh great! They're definietly going to think I'm a lunatic now!_

I lay down and wait for the couple to come back inside. I pull out my phone and open my text messages from last night rereading what I said to my friends and family. My parents are definietly going to find out I was at a party and they're going to kill me...

I just hope they're not too worried about me.

 _I'll be home soon mom and dad, I promise._


End file.
